Gas turbine engine design mainly focuses on efficiency, performance and reliability. Efficiency and performance both favour high combustions temperatures, which increase thermodynamic efficiency, specific thrust and maximum power output. Unfortunately, higher gas flow temperatures also increase thermal and mechanical loads, particularly on the turbine airfoils. This reduces service life and reliability, and increases operational costs associated with maintenance and repairs.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for new cooling schemes for turbine airfoils.